


I want you, forever

by LS_5Ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Date Night, Guy called Xavier?, Jealousy, M/M, Malec, One Shot, Protective Magnus Bane, Shadowhunter!Alec, Short, alec lightwood - Freeform, jealous!magnus, oblivious!alec, warlock!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS_5Ever/pseuds/LS_5Ever
Summary: They finally have time to go out for a date, but of course, Alec isn't happy about it once they get there. And by the end of it, neither is Magnus.Or the one where Magnus isn't paying enough attention to Alec. Then Alec gets hit on and that's all Magnus is paying attention to now.This is my first Malec story, and it is only short, but let me know what you think:)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> This is my first Malec fic. I have written a couple of other fics on Wattpad, but they weren't malec related. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own any of these characters, but you guys already know that;)

Alec sighed, sensing that this wouldn't be one of their better dates. Magnus was still preoccupied with a client that had come to him earlier on in the day. Alec looked around before settling his gaze once again on his warlock boyfriend. Magnus was chatting animatedly with said client and Alec felt out of place. He gestured to Magnus that he was going to get a drink, then walked off to the bar, just wishing Magnus would give him some attention.

He knew he was being selfish. This was an important client for Magnus and he knew as soon as he left then Alec would be all Magnus would think about, but Alec had been having a bad week, with demon attacks on the rise, and the one time he gets to spend with his boyfriend, is interrupted.

"Hi there."

Alec startled, not expecting anyone to talk to him, and definitely not with a hand resting on his shoulder. His eyes looked the man up and down - a seelie. An attractive one at that. Alec may be head over heels in love with Magnus, but he knew how to appreciate beauty when it presented himself. The man in question had light brown hair and blue eyes, and stood just slightly shorter than him.

"Hi." Alec smiled at him, giving him a slight nod. The mans eyes roamed Alec's body, but Alec was too focused on the mans shirt to see this.

"Is that a cow?" Alec asked, slightly amused at the choice of clothing. The man let out a hearty laugh, nodding sheepishly.

"I'm Xavier." He said, his voice lowering slightly as he held out his hand.

"Alec." His hand enveloped Xavier's, which made sense due to their height difference.

"What are you doing standing here all alone on a Friday night?" Xavier asked, smiling coyly at Alec, and if Alec hadn't been so oblivious, maybe he would've recognised this as flirting. But of course, before him and Magnus began dating, the flirting that Magnus threw his way way obvious and direct, so that's all Alec was used to. Even now, Magnus knows he needs to be clear on his flirting in order to make Alec blush, otherwise he would just brush it off as friendliness.

"Just getting some drinks." He nodded to the table where Magnus and the client was, and he found Magnus staring back at him, a weird look etched onto his face. Alec just smiled before turning back to Xavier, not knowing what the look was for.

"Oh you're here with some friends!" Xavier said, "Well maybe I could keep you company for a few minutes, if of course you don't need to get back to them too quickly."

"Yeah that should be fine. They're discussing business anyway." Alec said with a roll of his eyes, grinning at the man in front of him. Xavier laughed, his hand coming to rest of Alec's arm.

"Are they leaving you out of the conversation Alec?" Xavier teased, earning a laugh from Alec. "Never mind, you'll just have to deal with talking to me for some more time."

Alec nodded, thinking this would be a great time to make more friends. He never really had many, and even now, with him dating Magnus, and with Magnus being the social butterfly that he is, Alec still didn't have more than a few friends.

"Are you with friends?" Alec asked, starting to take into account that Xavier's hand had now dropped to his leg. Surely that wasn't normal? Alec may not have much experience with going out with friends, but he figured they kept their hands to themselves.

"Yes, but I'd much rather talk to you for a bit." Xavier answered, noticing Alec's eyes wander towards his hand. He squeezed Alec's leg slightly, taking the look Alec gave him as interest.

"Uhh." Alec started, starting to get a tad uncomfortable now. "Well my drinks are here."

"Ah, so they are." Xavier said, letting Alec get up, only to then slip something into his back pocket. Alec jumped at the touch, not being used to anyone touching his bum like that besides Magnus.

"Just let it happen." Xavier whispered into his ear, giving Alec a pat before letting him go. Alec didn't stay to ask for an explanation, instead starting to turn away from the man. He took only one step back before he bumped into another person.

"What the hell did you just do to my boyfriend?" Magnus bellowed at Xavier, blue sparks lighting up at the tip of his fingers. Alec quickly put a hand on his chest, trying to silently tell him to calm down. Magnus had destroyed towns before, just on the basis of him being upset, and Alec really didn't want to see what would happen when someone flirted with his boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" Xavier asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what I mean." Magnus growled, shoving Alec's hand off of him.

"Magnus -"

"It's not my fault if you leave such a handsome man stood alone at a bar. He deserves better than that. Maybe someone who will show him affection and know what he's worth." Xavier spat back, looking at Alec hungrily.

"Oh you better stay away from - "

Alec grabbed Magnus, who had started to walk forwards towards Xavier, his magic starting to affect everyone in the room.

"Magnus! Magnus stop. Come on, let's go." Alec whispered, stood in between Magnus and Xavier. Alec was looking into Magnus' cat eyes, and started to see them slowly glamour again. Just as he thought they would be able to walk out of the bar, he felt a hand on his backside. Magnus saw it too, but before he could do anything, Alec rolled his eyes and spun around, his hands forming a fist. Xavier didn't see it coming, his mind telling him Alec was a pushover, so when he felt a strong fist connect with his nose, he let out a cry of pain, kneeling down on the floor.

"Guys, get out before my boss comes." Maia said from behind the bar, giving them time to leave before the inevitable time her boss would come and charge them for being disruptive.

Magnus pulled Alec out of there quickly, only letting go of him once they were a block away from the bar. He turned to face Alec, his own face showing disbelief.

"You punched him!" Magnus exclaimed, still in shock. The only time he had seen his boyfriend punch someone when they weren't in a demon fight, was when he decked Raphael because of Izzy.

"He touched my bum." Alec said sheepishly, looking down at the floor, his hand coming up to the back of his neck.

"What did he give you?" Magnus asked, repeating the question he had asked Xavier back in the bar. Alec frowned, actually wanting to know himself. He pulled out the piece of paper, unfolding it as he scanned the numbers on it - oh.

Magnus grabbed it out of his hand, looking at it for only a millisecond before he scrunched it up, and then to Alec's surprise, shoved it into his mouth. He stared at Alec as the paper vanished, before taking Alec's lips onto his own, savouring every taste.

"What that bastard said... was it true?" Magnus asked, then saw Alec's confused face - which Magnus had to admit was adorable, but that thought was for later. "About me ignoring you."

Alec hesitated, not wanting to hurt Magnus, but knowing that communication is key. Magnus had said that many times himself, and had told Alec that he always wanted him to be truthful with him, as that was the only way forward.

"A little. I mean, I was being more needy than usual, so I wouldn't have minded any other day, it's just I kinda wanted to spend time with you but then you brought your client along..." Alec trailed off, shoving his hands in his pocket and making himself look small, despite his height.

"Alexander. I'm sorry. It didn't occur to me that you wanted to spend time with just me. You are always the one who seems to be able to welcome other people, whereas I get quite possessive. I never realised that sometimes you felt that way as well."

"It really doesn't matter Magnus, it's over now."

"Yes, it is over now. How about we go back to my loft? Then we can spend as much time together as you please." Magnus suggested, his smile forming as a mischievous ones takes over Alec's face as well.

"Yeah, I'd like that Magnus." Alec said, watching as Magnus started to form a portal.

"Wait." Alec stopped him. "How about we walk back?"

Magnus stopped his magic and smiled warmly at the shadow hunter stood in front of him. He never understood Alec's mundane ways of doing certain tasks, but he happily obliged if it meant spending more time with him. Magnus took hold of Alec's hand and started walking in the direction of his loft.

"Oh and Alexander?"

"Yes?"

"If I see another guy hit on you again, I'm going to hit them."Magnus said nonchalantly, making Alec laugh a laugh he only seems to do in Magnus' presence. They both knew they were lucky to have found love, and they both knew they were going to hold on to it forever. Or for as long as the lived, which in Magnus' case, was forever. As for Alec? That was a discussion for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> It was only short, but oh well! Gotta start somewhere, am I right?
> 
> Let me know what you thought!:)


End file.
